


Uranian Cold

by hamine2



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Solar Flares, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamine2/pseuds/hamine2
Summary: After destroying a uranian battleship, supergirl solar flares. And then gets a cold.





	Uranian Cold

**Author's Note:**

> After writing so much angst these past few days, I think fluff was very much needed.  
> Although I will come back with more darkness in the near future... ;)  
> .  
> .  
> Oh, and by the way, english is not my first language and this is unbeta'ed so... Enjoy my mistakes? 😂

Alex had told her that fighting an Uranian interstellar battleship alone, in the middle of the night, was a bad idea. But they were about to break into a nuclear power plant to steal uranium, and even though she really wanted to sleep, she also wanted her loved ones to be alive when she woke up.

  
Besides, having to deal with flashbacks of Krypton burning was enough, she didn't want to see National City swallowed by a radioactive cloud anytime soon.

  
Fighting through exhaustion had it's consequences though, Kara came to realize. Because once that ship was destroyed, and the crazy aliens were handled to the DEO, she passed out. In front of her sister. Face first into the ground.

  
When she woke up at the MedBay a few hours later, she learned what had happened. The physical fatigue caused by the fight took a harsh toll on her body; the poor thing just shut itself down to prevent further damage. Which meant, in simpler words, that she solar flared. Badly.

  
And of course, as if things couldn't get any worse, she started feeling sick as soon as she got her head up from her pillow.  
Her sister, visibly worried, gave her a quick health check and came to a terrible conclusion.

She had a cold.

Supergirl, the almighty hero from space, had a cold.

After the discovery, she was forced to go home.

"Kara, what happened, are you okay? Why are you still awake?" a concerned Alex answered her call, as she laid on her back on the couch of her loft, staring at the ceiling in misery.

"I'm dyiiiiing..." the blonde said, trying to convey the dramatic tone of an agonizing whale. "My throat hurts, my chest hurts, -Rao- even my ears hurt."

"Sweetie, you're already medicated, I gave you cough syrup, and I bought you enough mints to last for a year. There's not much I can do."

"You can come here... I don't want to be alone. I want to complain about this to someone, and the wall isn't a very good listener."

"You know that if I could, I would be there right now. But J'onn needs help tracking down the three Uranians that ran away..."

"Alex, it's four in the morning! I'm sure you can catch those bad guys later."

"Kara, it's not that easy."

There was a pause.

"...I know." she sighed. "I'm truly sorry for bothering you, you must be busy. I just... I guess I wanted to be there, helping you guys out. Instead I'm here, in pain and bored."

"Soon enough you will be fine, Supergirl." she heard the warmth in her sister's voice, of course she did, but she still couldn't help feeling left out.

She missed her job so much it ached.

"Find these Uranians for me, okay? Bring them hell."

"Okay, dork. I will." the woman promised, laughing. "When all of this is done, I'm coming over. I'll bring you hot chocolate and we'll watch Disney movies together for the rest of the day, alright?"

"Aww. You're the best." Kara replied, before she said her goodbyes and ended the call.  
And there she was again, alone in her silent apartment, feeling every inch of her body protest as she stood up to grab a glass of water from the kitchen.

She was tired, sweaty, and shivering.  
Wrapped around her blanket like a giant burrito, she sat down once again in the couch with her water in hand and swallowed up some of the medication her sister had prescribed her.

She set the glass aside and laid back down.  
Within minutes, she was asleep.

\--

She woke up to gentle fingers running through her hair. Normally, she would have guessed who the person was by sniffing their cologne, but given her current situation, she had to resort to her eyesight.

Honestly, she was glad she did.

"Hello, sleepy head." Lena said, smilling down at the confused Kryptonian.

A cascade of dark brown hair fell from above. Her green eyes and pale face were covered by shy beams of sunlight, and she shined like gold beneath the morning air. Her nose and jaw, sculpted by shadows, defined her delicate face with sinful precision.

Damn, the sick woman thought to herself, her girlfriend was a true masterpiece.

"Is this heaven?"

Of course, in the CEO's mind, only Kara could wake up next to a Luthor and release such a sweet and innocent comment.

"No, I don't think so." she laughed, still threading through her honeyed locks.

"What time is it?"

"Eight thirty five." Lena answered, taking a look at her watch.

"Why did you come...-"

"Alex called me up a couple hours ago, told me to meet up with her at the DEO. She explained me what happened to you. You solar flared?"

"And got a cold." Kara pouted, snuggling closer to her once she realized her head had been laying over her girlfriend's lap. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but... How'd you get in here?"

"Your sister gave me her spare key, she wanted me to check up on you. She also told me you were clingy and didn't want to be left alone today."

"I'm not clingy!"

Lena raised an eyebrow and Kara hid her face in her belly, proving herself wrong.

"Okay then, you're just... In desperate need of affection."

"Now that's more accurate."

Both of them laughed, but it ended as soon as the journalist started coughing.

"Sorry..."

"Don't apologize." the CEO requested. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a missile and then thrown into the sun." the hero joked, closing her eyes for a minute. "Is this how humans always feel when they have a cold? Because I pity you."the sentence was finished by yet another cough.

"Well, normally it is quite unpleasant, but not this much. Actually... " she touched her forehead. "I think you might have a fever. Have you checked your temperature since you got back?"

"Nope. My hands were shaking a lot and I was afraid I was going to break the thermometer. And mercury spillage was the last thing I needed."

"Kara..." Lena smiled.

"Yeah?"

"You solar flared."

"So?"

"You do realize you don't have super strenght at the moment; how exactly would you break the thermometer?"

Her face burned red. Being used to always having to control her powers, she had forgot she didn't need the extra carefulness anymore.

"Well... I could have dropped it! You know how clumsy I can be!"

"Okay, let's go with that excuse." Lena beamed, watching her pout grow. "Your crinkle gets stronger every day, you know."

"Yeah, you and Alex always remind me of that." she answered back, feeling a little bit dumb for her mistake.

She then sat up on the couch, and felt the world spin around her. Suddenly, she felt like laying down again.

"You okay?"

"I'm dizzy."

"Want help changing into your normal clothes?"

Kara looked down. She was still in her Supergirl attire. She had been so physically worn out she forgot to get out of her suit.

"Please." she replied, and felt her girlfriend scooting closer, snaking one of her arms around her waist, ready to help her get up.

"Have you showered yet?" the CEO asked as both of them got up and walked to the main bedroom.

"No... I just fell right into my couch when I got here. I didn't really want to move. I was too tired."

"You should take better care of yourself...You can't go out there to fight dangerous aliens without being well rested first."

"Oh come on Miss 'I stayed up at my office all night doing paperwork'. You can't judge me..."

"I'm not judging you. I'm worried." she clarified. "But let's leave that argument for another day, okay? We should focus on getting you feeling better again."

"Deal."

"So...Do you want to take a bath?"

"Yes! Please! That would be very nice..." Kara almost moaned as Lena sat her down at the edge of her bed.

"Okay, then stay here and wait for me. I'll go fill the bathtub."

"Ooh, can you use one of the bubble bath bars Winn gave me? They are in the drawer under the sink. The blue ones are the best."

The Luthor just smiled at her child-like excitement and nodded, making her way to the bathroom. The thought of her Kryptonian superhero girlfriend buried in a mountain of bubbles was hilarious, for sure, but the funniest part was knowing that this behaviour was normal and expected from Kara. Suddenly, her smile grew wider.

While the warm water filled the tub and multiple bubles started to pop up, the businesswoman contemplated how domestic her life had become. Shopping for groceries together. Sharing clothes. Picking up each other from work and walking together through Lincoln Acres park. Taking care of each other when they were sick. Helping each other with their obligations and responsabilities, without ever expecting a reward.

A few years back, she would have denied it, but right now she loved it. She had become what every Luthor was not, a homely family person. If anyone asked, Kara was to blame.

"Honey, the bath is ready!" she warned, waiting for a response.

Given the lack of one, she walked out of the bathroom, searching for the blonde.

It wasn't hard to find her at all, standing next to her closet, holding her pajamas between her ams, eyes shut.

"No way..." Lena whispered.

She had fallen asleep. On her feet. She had seen her sleep flying before, but this was new.

"Kara?... Hey..." shaking both of her shoulders, she woke up the disorientated hero.

"Wha-what?"

"Your bubble bath is ready."

"Oh, right... Are you coming with me, please say you are..."

"I don't seem to have another choice, if I do otherwise I know for sure you'll drown." she joked, grabbing her by the elbow. "Come on sleepyhead, let's get you looking like a decent journalist once again."

"Show me the way, miss Luthor."

Needless to say, she fell asleep again in the bath.

 

 


End file.
